


Day 29 'Rescued'

by Fan_Kitty_Life



Series: Marichat May [28]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Kitty_Life/pseuds/Fan_Kitty_Life
Summary: Mari gives Chat a save





	Day 29 'Rescued'

Marinette really needed a better system when it came to transforming.

Because here she was, trying to escape the crowds of people so she could get away and help her partner, and she was stuck.

For whatever reason, there was a lot of people around.

She knew Chat could hold the Akuma off, but couldn't really apprehend it until she showed up. 

But as she looked up, she realized Chat was cornered. He was about to get hit and there wasn't anything he could do.

Marinette panicked and threw the nearest item to her, a large brick, straight at the Akuma. 

She felt satisfied as the brick reached its target, though was immediately hit by fear as the Akuma was now focused solely on her. 

She scrambled away in the opposite direction and tried to get the thing off her tail.

She ran into an alleyway and was suddenly hit with the feeling of weightlessness, to which she immediately panicked. 

“Woah” She heard the voice of her supposed attacker “Calm down Princess”

A breath of relief was released from her as she recognized the voice immediate.

Chat stopped on top of a building and turned the girl to face him “Thanks for the rescue darling, but I think it’s time for you to hide” 

Marinette nodded and went to enter the building, pausing momentarily to see Chat parkour off the roof.

“Time to go help the cat” She muttered as she searched for a place to transform safely.


End file.
